Camelias Rojas para las Niñas Lindas
by Zaphyrla
Summary: FLSN2012. Ella había pasado de nuevo, haciendo que Naruto volara hasta las nubes y los otros chicos vieran su cara embobada con asco. Esto no podía seguir así, debían curar al rubio de la "Enfermedad de las niñas". YAOI.


**Camelias rojas para las niñas lindas**

**Resumen: **Ella había pasado de nuevo, haciendo que Naruto volara hasta las nubes y los otros chicos vieran su cara embobada con asco. Esto no podía seguir así, debían curar al rubio de la "Enfermedad de las niñas". YAOI.

* * *

**"A mi edad Alejandro ya había conquistado al mundo, y yo aún no he hecho nada memorable." Julio César (100 a.C. – 40 a. C.). **

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, y no lucro de ninguna manera con ellos. ¡Kishimoto-san, deja de trolear gente, por favor!

**Camelias rojas para las niñas lindas**

**Advertencias:**

OoC.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

One Shot

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

**Por favor, ten en cuenta que Zaphyrla es una autora que suele tratar contenido YAOI (Relación Hombre X Hombre).**

**¡Si no te gusta, no leas!**

* * *

-Sigues tú, Naruto –dijo Kiba cruzándose de brazos y conteniendo los gruñidos de frustración al ver como Shikamaru se llevaba su menko favorito a la bolsa del pantalón **(1)**. El juguete tenía grabado el rostro del cuarto Hokage, un regalo por parte de su hermana debido a su pasado cumpleaños.

El Nara sonrió ante el berrinche que estaba punto de hacer su castaño compañero. En realidad no le importaba mucho coleccionar los menko, pero el Inuzuka había insistido demasiado en jugar, cansando al resto del grupo con sus ladridos, hasta que todos terminaron por aceptar. Con tal de conseguir que el Inuzuka se callara… En realidad Chouji no era muy hábil con el juego, y Naruto, bueno, digamos que el rubio no era propietario de una gran cantidad de menko. Shikamaru, por otro lado, era una historia muy diferente.

-¡Odio que seas tan malditamente bueno! –comenzó a quejarse Kiba, tirándose del cabello con desesperación-. ¡Y ni siquiera te gusta el juego! –berreaba el chico, señalando al Nara con un dedo acusador. El niño había tenido la esperanza de que el otro castaño estuviera demasiado apático como para seguirle la corriente-. ¿No piensas lo mismo, Naruto? ¿Naruto? ¡Maldición! ¡¿Me estás prestando atención, tonto?! –chilló entonces Kiba.

Las palabras del miembro del clan Inuzuka hicieron que tanto Chouji como Shikamaru se giraran hacia el niño de ojos azules, curiosos por el motivo que ahora hacia enfadar a su otro amigo. Se encontraron con que Naruto tenía la mirada perdida en la lejanía y una sonrisa boba en los labios; el rubio sólo salió de su ensoñación cuando Chouji le dio un ligero codazo en las costillas.

Nada más ver la manera en que lo observaban sus compañeros de aventuras, Naruto supo que había sucedido de nuevo.

-Ella pasó otra vez, dattebayo… -murmuró el Uzumaki, con su rostro tornándose de un vivo color escarlata. El comentario provocó que el resto de los varones presentes hicieran llamativos gestos de asco, en diferentes grados de exageración. La vergüenza del rubio no hizo más que aumentar al ver como Kiba fingía vomitar a un costado de la calle.

Y es que el pequeño grupo de niños tenía que aceptar que su alborotador amigo Naruto comenzaba a dejar la etapa en la que las niñas podían contagiarlos de extrañas y mortales enfermedades, empezando a ver que en realidad, ¡ellas podían ser muy lindas! ¿La causante de tan grande cambio? Una pequeña desconocida de cabello negro y ojos oscuros.

-¡Estoy harto! ¡Nos ignoras todo el tiempo por andar babeando por ella, y ni siquiera sabes su nombre! –gritó el Inuzuka, con toda la potencia que le permitían sus jóvenes pulmones a la edad de cinco años-. ¡Debes arreglar esto, pero ya!

-Por más problemático que sea… estoy de acuerdo con Kiba –dijo Shikamaru, conteniendo un bostezo-. No tiene caso salir a jugar contigo si tu cabeza va estar en las nubes, Naruto.

-¡¿Y qué quieren que haga?! –chilló el rubio, indignado por las quejas de sus amigos. Sobre todo por la del Nara, como si él no se la pasara con sus pensamientos volando por el cielo-. Ella es… bonita… -murmuró Naruto, rascándose una mejilla debido a los nervios, y la tonalidad roja que ya comenzaba a abandonar su piel regresó al instante.

-Podrías intentar conocerla –propuso Chouji, al tiempo que sacaba una bolsa de papas fritas y no tardaba en llevárselas a la boca para comerlas.

-¡Uno no se acerca a las niñas y les dice "Hola", dattebayo! –le alegó el Uzumaki, como si fuera absurdamente obvio-. ¡Todas te miran feo, como si estuvieran enojadas!

-Una vez Papá se peleó con Mamá… -intervino Kiba, llevándose una mano a la barbilla con gesto pensativo. Todos a su alrededor lo vieron sorprendidos, ya que hasta el momento el niño nunca había mencionado la existencia de su progenitor-. Luego Papá vino a casa con un ramo de flores así de grande –el castaño abrió mucho sus brazos, de forma exagerada a juicio de Shikamaru-, y Mamá estuvo contenta por unos días.

-Entonces… ¿si le llevó flores ya no se enojara conmigo? –pregunto inocentemente el rubio, girándose hacia Shikamaru en busca de una respuesta. El Nara se limitó a encogerse de hombros como contestación, la mentalidad femenina siempre había escapado a la comprensión de su brillante intelecto.

-¡Si, si, llevémosle flores a tu novia! –estalló Kiba, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción, convencido de tener la mejor de las ideas. Fue el turno de Naruto para comenzar a quejarse, cuando el castaño empezó a empujarlo calle abajo, siguiendo el camino que los llevaría justo enfrente de la florería de los Yamanaka.

-¡No tengo dinero para comprar flores, dattebayo! –chillaba Naruto, mientras el más alto seguía arrastrándolo al establecimiento.

-¡Eso no es problema, Chouji va a pagar! –se apresuro a decirle el castaño, sonriendo con todos y cada uno de sus puntiagudos dientes. A sus espaldas, el Akimichi pareció atragantarse con las frituras que se llevaba a la boca.

Cuando Yamanaka Hana **(2)** observó a cuatro cabecillas infantiles pegadas a la vitrina de su florería, cuchicheando entre sí, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se asomara en sus labios. Los curiosos habituales afuera de su tienda solían ser niñas, y la presencia de un grupo masculino significaba que el primer amor llegaba a los corazones infantiles y la primavera de la vida comenzaba en otra generación de la Hoja.

La mujer salió de la parte trasera del mostrador y con pasos firmes se dirigió a la entrada del establecimiento. No faltó el infante que se echara hacia atrás, intimidado por la repentina presencia de la mujer, cuando ésta llegó a la puerta que daba a la calle. Aunque tanto como Chouji conocían de vista a la esposa de Yamanaka Inoichi, pocas eran las ocasiones en las que se habían tratado realmente, mientras que para Kiba debía ser la segunda o tercera vez en la que se topaba con la kunoichi, y en ninguna de ellas había sido de frente, siempre mientras caminaba con su madre y su hermana por la calle.

Sin embargo, el más impresionado con la aparición de la mujer había sido Naruto, quien por reflejo tendía a evitar a los adultos. A pesar de que los instintos defensivo del niño saltaron al instante, como si se tratara de un animal herido, el Uzumaki no pudo evitar notar que la mujer era muy diferente a cualquier persona que hubiera conocido antes en Konoha, aunque no por eso dejaba de ser bella; con la piel excesivamente pálida, el cabello blanco que sobrepasaba la altura de su cintura y unos enormes ojos violetas que parecían observarte con cierta burla.

-¿Necesitan algo, niños? –preguntó Hana con voz amable, hablando antes de que a cualquiera de los presentes le ganara la cobardía y echara a correr.

La bandada de hombrecitos se miraron entre sí y como si se tratara de un silencioso acuerdo, tres de ellos empujaron al cuarto hacia enfrente, mandándolo directo a las faldas de la Yamanaka. Hana sonrió con tristeza al reconocer a la inconfundible cabellera rubia que se encontraba ahora contra su regazo.

-¡V-venimos por flores, dattebayo! –tartamudeó nervioso Naruto, separándose con rapidez de la mujer. A diferencia de Kiba, no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea, ya que para empezar, el trato que tenían los adultos hacia él no era muy amable.

-Pues vinieron al lugar correcto, aquí es una florería y lo que más encuentras son flores –alegó Hana, al tiempo que colocaba una mano sobre la cabeza del niño y le alborotaba los cabellos. El Uzumaki no supo que lo sorprendió más, si el gesto cariñoso o sus cordiales palabras-. Vengan –dijo entonces la mujer, dirigiéndose a todo el grupo, mientras se daba la vuelta y señalaba el interior de su tienda con la mano.

Aunque un poco reticentes, los niños terminaron por hacer caso a sus palabras.

Nada más cruzar la puerta, el intenso perfume hizo que Kiba estornudara en más de una ocasión, provocando la ligera risa de la dueña del local; olvidaba que los miembros del Clan Inuzuka solían tener un olfato bastante sensible. El resto del grupo, sin embargo, quedo fascinado con la enorme variedad de colores y texturas de las flores que se encontraban en el lugar. Un pequeño rincón a su izquierda, en el que había plantas con evidentes usos en misiones ninjas, llamó de inmediato la atención de los chiquillos.

-¿Y a quien quieren obsequiarle flores? –preguntó la mujer, interponiéndose en el camino de los pequeños demonios antes de que pudieran acercarse siquiera a cinco pasos de aquella sección especializada de la florería.

-Para la novia de Naruto –contestó Kiba con rapidez, permitiéndose una sonrisita burlona a pesar de que en ese momento se frotaba la nariz, debido al líquido viscoso que brotaba de ella.

-¡No es mi novia! –chilló al instante el rubio, con su rostro tornándose rojo de nuevo y dañando los tímpanos de todos los presentes.

-Pero la niña te gusta, ¿no? –lo cuestionó la Yamanaka, antes de que un pleito surgiera entre sus jóvenes clientes. Naruto permaneció callado unos segundos, y finalmente terminó por asentir con la cabeza varias veces. Más carcajadas surgieron de la boca de Hana al ver como Shikamaru, Chouji y Kiba hacían muecas de asco.

La mujer pudo notar que, aunque los amigos del rubio no estaban de acuerdo en que el hecho de que una niña le gustara a Naruto fuera algo bueno, ellos se encontraban a su lado, ayudando al Uzumaki a conquistar a una desconocida, y no camino al hospital de Konoha, como quería hacer Chouji la primera vez que notaron aquel extraño cambio en el chiquillo de ojos azules.

-Tengo una hija de su edad –comenzó a contarles Hana, y decidió seguir con su relato a pesar de las caras de extrañeza de los niños, quienes estaban intrigados por el cambio de tema-. Siempre le digo que las flores son un regalo muy especial, no se trata de la cantidad sino del tipo de flor que escojas –como sólo el hijo de los Nara parecía estar entendiendo lo que decía, la mujer de cabello blanco procedió a dar una pequeña explicación.

El grupo de infantes fue detrás de la mujer, llevados por la curiosidad, cuando ella comenzó a caminar entre las flores, buscando con la mirada algunas en especial.

-Por ejemplo, yo colocó girasoles en el cuarto de mi hija, porque le dicen: "Eres mi adoración" –dijo la Yamanaka, mientras tomaba la enorme flor de pétalos amarillos que todos conocían y se la entregaba a Chouji-. Puedes dársela a tu madre, querido, se que le gustan –le explicó el gesto al niño, guiñándole uno de sus extraños ojos.

El Akimichi abrió mucho los ojos al ver la flor que ahora reposaba entre sus manos, pero asintió con entusiasmo ante el inesperado obsequio para su madre y le sonrió a Hana con agradecimiento. La mujer agitó sus manos delante del rostro, indicando que no era ninguna molestia.

-Para mi esposo hago un arreglo con gladiolas naranjas y acacias blancas que colocó sobre la mesa –siguió hablando la kunoichi, acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, para luego inclinarse hacia otras dos flores cuya existencia era hasta ahora desconocida para los niños-. Las gladiolas le dicen: "No olvides nuestra cita de amor", así le expreso mi deseo de que siempre regrese a casa luego de una misión difícil –dijo Hana, entregándole a Shikamaru un pequeño tallo del que brotaban unas vistosas flores acampanadas de color encendido-. Shikaku sale esta noche con Inoichi, ¿no? Seguramente llegara… indispuesto, la flor ayudara a que Yoshino no esté tan molesta –dijo la mujer, saltando una risa ligeramente malvada al recordar uno de los famosos pleitos que había presenciado entre los esposos Nara.

-Será problemático… -murmuro Shikamaru entre dientes al imaginar los gritos que pegaría su madre cuando su padre llegara ebrio a la casa, pero la Yamanaka aumento su sonrisa cuando el chico aceptó las gladiolas-. Creo que Papá agradecerá la ayuda, gracias.

La mujer de cabello asintió con la cabeza, anotando mentalmente recordarle a su marido que moderara un poco la bebida de su amigo, y entonces se giró hacia Kiba, quien retrocedió de inmediato, asqueando ante la idea de acercarse demasiado a una flor de penetrante olor.

-Las acacias blancas le hablan a Inochi de que mi amor por él es constante, no importa el tiempo que haya pasado desde que nos casamos –explicó Hana, tentada de soltarse a reír ante el pánico del castaño-. Además el blanco es mi color –añadió con coquetería, batiendo mucho sus largas pestañas-. A Tsume le dirán que tu amor de hijo también es constante –dijo la Yamanaka dejando de lado sus burlas, mientras le entregaba un ramo de pequeñas flores níveas a Kiba-. Tienen un olor muy suave, así que no molestaran a ningún miembro de tu familia, ni siquiera a los perros.

Todavía desconfiado, el Inuzuka se acercó lentamente las flores a la nariz, olisqueándolas con cuidado. Los tiernos brotes debieron tener la aprobación del chico, porque el castaño no hizo ningún otro gesto que indicara su desagrado hacia el perfumado ambiente de lo rodeaba y a partir de ese momento sus manos aferraron las flores con firmeza.

-¡Naruto-kun! –llamó entonces la mujer al pequeño rubio, alzando sus hombros como si estuviera a punto de anunciar una noticia trascendental, y el aludido no pudo evitar echarse para atrás, tragando saliva con dificultad-. ¿Qué es lo que sientes por la niña que te gusta? –preguntó Hana, con un brillo malicioso en su mirada violeta que provocó escalofríos a todos los varones presentes.

-Pues… -comenzó a balbucear el Uzumaki, llevándose una mano a los dorados cabellos-. Ella es bonita, dattebayo… y me sonrió –añadió en un volumen prácticamente inaudible, al tiempo que desviaba la mirada al suelo-. La gente nunca me sonríe… -susurró la voz infantil, y Hana suspiro al ver como los puños del rubio eran apretados con tanta fuerza, que no tardaron en tornarse blancos.

"Tanta ira… en un niño tan pequeño" pensó la mujer con pesar, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, haciendo que sus cabellos albinos acompañaran el movimiento.

-Lo sé -respondió la Yamanaka, colocando su mano sobre la barbilla de Naruto para levantarle gentilmente el rostro, obligándolo a que la viera a la cara. El Uzumaki abrió su boca un par de milímetros, sorprendido, al encontrarse con la infinita tristeza que se reflejaba en la mirada violácea de la amable mujer-. Lo sé…

Como si los niños intuyeran que estaban presenciado un momento solemne, todos permanecieron en completo silencio, mientras un aire de melancolía inundaba la pequeña tienda de flores. Shikamaru aparto la vista al ver que el confundido rostro de Naruto retrocedía por reflejo cuando la mano de Hana se extendía hacia su mejilla, con la intención de regalarle una pequeña caricia. El Nara supo reconocer el gesto maternal que su madre le había dedicado incontables veces, pero cuya sensación reconfortante era seguramente por completo desconocida para el rubio. Era algo que el castaño podía afirmar casi con total seguridad.

-Creo que para tu caso, Naruto-kun –se apresuró a decir la mujer, tratando de no sentirse herida por el involuntario gesto del Uzumaki-. Esta flor sería perfecta –dijo Hana con una enorme sonrisa que termino por relajar el ambiente, al tiempo que extendía su mano hacia un grupo de flores escarlatas que se encontraban cerca del mostrador.

Los ojos infantiles observaron curiosos como la Yamanaka tomaba una única flor y comenzaba a envolverla con maestría en un trozo de papel de color claro. En lo que la mujer consideraba un último gesto de ingenio, tomó un delgado listón de color rojo para decorar el arreglo, algo avergonzada de fantasear con la vieja leyenda del hilo del destino que ataba la vida de los jóvenes amantes.

-Camelia roja. "Para ti, que eres un encanto…" –explicó una muy sonriente Hana, mientras se hincaba delante del Uzumaki y le entregaba la mencionada flor-. Debes dársela hoy mismo, nunca dejes que el tiempo o la distancia se interponga con tus sentimientos, Naruto-kun –le aconsejó la mujer, dándole otra de esas miradas extrañas que tanto confundían al niño.

Poco entendió Naruto de la importante lección de vida que la Yamanaka intentaba enseñarle, su atención infantil demasiado concentrada en los aterciopelados pétalos escarlatas. Con cuidado, como si temiera romperlos o arrancarlos por accidente, el rubio pasó su pequeño dedo índice por el borde de la flor encendida, soltando un jadeo extasiado al sentir su suavidad.

La mujer sonrió ante los gestos del Uzumaki, dándole poca importancia al hecho de que era deliberadamente ignorada.

-Ahora, ¡todos fuera de mi tienda, pequeños demonios! –exclamó la mujer, agitando mucho sus brazos, como si en lugar de niños ahuyentará una parvada de aves-. ¡Antes de que me arrepienta de haberlos ayudado!

El grupo no necesito siquiera responder a la Yamanaka, y en menos tiempo del que la kunoichi de cabello blanco necesitaba para decir sus nombres todos ya se encontraban corriendo calle abajo, cargados con las preciosas flores que Hana les había obsequiado.

-Todavía no es amor, pero lo será… -murmuró para sí misma la de ojos violetas, mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía la falda de su vestido, la cual se había llenado de polvo al agacharse-. Lo será y entonces será tu turno –dijo Hana con picardía, guiñándole un ojo al mirto que se encontraba dentro de una maseta, cuando paso por su lado.

La Yamanaka poseía aquella singular costumbre, bastante criticada por su marido: hablarle a las flores como si fueran amigas desde hacia tiempo, amigas que podían escucharla.

-¡Para ti todavía hay tiempo! –chilló escandalizada la mujer, cubriéndose la cara con falso pudor, para después soltar una escandalosa carcajada.

En esa ocasión Hana había caminado frente a un pequeño arbusto de anthurium.

**+~*S*N*~*C*A*M*E*L*I*A*~*S*N*~+**

-Mira, ahí está. Nuestro objetivo se acerca –siseó Kiba, agachado y olfateando el aire, como si fuera un depredador a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

-Tsk… Está con su madre, será problemático –murmuró Shikamaru, quien se encontraba justo al lado del otro castaño, mostrándose alerta delante de sus amigos por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-¡No puedo ver nada! –se quejó Chouji, tratando de empujar a los otros dos para poder enterarse también de lo que sucedía.

-¡Chouji! ¡Arruinas la misión! –chilló el Inuzuka por lo bajo, empujando a su vez al aludido para tratar de mantener su posición.

Los niños se encontraban apiñados al doblar una esquina, detrás de una cerca de madera, con los ojos bien puesto en otras dos personas que se hallaban un par de metros alejadas de ellos, las cuales avanzaban tranquilamente en su dirección, sin sospechar la emboscada de la que iban a ser objeto.

Un poco apartado de sus compañeros, con la vista gacha y las mejillas rojas, sosteniendo la camelia obsequiada por la señora Yamanaka, Naruto aguardaba por la señal de los demás. ¡Era ridículo! Ahora sus amigos habían comenzado a jugar, fingiendo que entregar su regalo a la niña linda en realidad era una misión ninja muy peligrosa, ¡mientras él se moría de los nervios!

-Es tu turno, Naruto –dijo entonces Shikamaru, más pronto de lo que el rubio hubiera querido.

-¡Pero…! –intento alegar el Uzumaki, echándose hacia atrás, aunque termino por regresar sobre sus pasos cuando su espalda chocó contra Chouji, y antes de que el de ojos azules pudiera pensar en una buena excusa para salir corriendo, un sonriente Kiba lo había empujado hacia la calle aledaña, casi haciéndolo caer.

-H-hola, dattebayo –balbuceó nervioso Naruto, cuando al levantar la vista se topó con la niña morena de sus sueños y a una mujer alta de largo cabello negro que le tomaba la mano derecha, mientras que con la otra sostenía una bolsa de compra llena a rebosar.

Una vez pasada la sorpresa inicial de tan inesperado encuentro, una ligera sonrisa apareció en los delgados labios de la pequeña desconocida, al tiempo que saludaba con cierta timidez al Uzumaki. Y como siempre que pasaba eso, el rubio terminaba por observar de formaba embobada a la niña, mientras intentaba regresar el gesto de forma torpe.

-¡Qué asco me dan! –berreó Kiba, todavía escondido detrás de la cerca, junto con Chouji y Shikamaru. El sonido de su voz provocó que tanto los otros dos niños como la mujer adulta presente, se giraran en su dirección y el grupo no tardo en salir corriendo, temiendo haberse ganado un regaño gracias a las palabras de Inuzuka.

Mikoto se llevo una mano a la boca, ocultando la risa que se le había escapado al escuchar tal ocurrencia por parte del castaño. ¡Las cosas que pasaban por la mente de los niños nunca dejaban de sorprenderla!

-¿Se te ofrece algo, querido? –preguntó la Uchiha con amabilidad, dirigiéndose a Naruto y observando con curiosidad la flor que el niño sostenía con ambas manos.

Aún sabiendo que divertirse a costa del sufrimiento de otros no era ético, mucho menos si se trataba de un niño, la mujer no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como el Uzumaki desviaba alternativamente la mirada a ella y a su hijo Sasuke, abriendo y cerrando la boca varias veces, sin encontrar las palabras que quería decir.

-Y-yo… ¡E-eres una niña muy linda! ¡Eres un encanto! –terminó chillando Naruto, empujando la flor contra el pecho de Sasuke, usando tanta fuerza que a Mikoto le sorprendió que el delicado obsequio no resultara dañado.

La mujer no pudo evitar enternecerse al notar que el rostro de su hijo enrojecía para imitar la vergüenza que adornaba las mejillas del Uzumaki, aunque para desgracia del Uchiha en su caso era mucho más notorio, gracias a la piel clara que poseía.

-¡Pero yo…! –intentó explicar Sasuke el error que Naruto había cometido sobre su sexo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más el Uzumaki ya se había dado la vuelta y echado a correr. Gracias a eso no pudo ver como el niño rubio tenía una amplia sonrisa que le adornaba la cara.

Y es que pasara lo que pasara después con la bonita y desconocida niña, lo verdaderamente importante para Naruto es que no había rechazado su camelia. Los ojos azules del rubio habían brillado, aliviados y esperanzados, al ver como las manos de Sasuke aferraban con fuerza el delicado papel que envolvía la flor escarlata, reteniendo el obsequio contra su pecho.

-¡Naruto-kun! –llamó Mikoto, haciendo bocina con sus manos para que el Uzumaki pudiera escucharla a pesar de la lejanía. La mujer sonrió al ver que el niño se detenía para escucharla-. Agradecemos mucho tu regalo, ¿no es así? –añadió la Uchiha, dirigiéndose hacia su hijo, quien sólo atino a asentir varias veces con la cabeza, negándose a ver de frente a su admirador.

Naruto agitó su mano para despedirse de la mujer, y ella le respondió el gesto con igual o mayor entusiasmo. Había sido un gran día para el Uzumaki, no sólo había podido ver de cerca a la niña que le gustaba sino que además conoció a dos mujeres que eran de verdad amables con él. Aunque todavía no sabía el nombre de su primer amor…

-¡Maldición! –chilló el rubio en voz alta, al caer en cuenta de que había olvidado un detalle tan importante; seguro Kiba iba a matarlo a mordidas la próxima vez que se vieran.

-Oka-san, ¿por qué no le dijiste que soy un niño? –preguntó Sasuke, torciendo un poco la nariz, una vez que Naruto se perdió de vista.

-Porque creo que en realidad eso no importa mucho, Sasuke-kun –respondió Mikoto con sencillez, al tiempo que ambos retomaban su camino hacia el barrio Uchiha-. Si Naruto-kun te dice que eres un encanto, entonces para él debes serlo, sin importar si eres un niño o una niña, ¿no piensas lo mismo? –pregunto la mujer, mientras veía con ojos brillantes la cuidadosa manera en que Sasuke cargaba su camelia-. Sasuke-kun, ¿tú no piensas que Naruto-kun también es un encanto? ¿No le has sonreído varias veces por eso? –siguió cuestionándolo su madre.

-¡S-sí…! –contestó el niño entre balbuceos, avergonzado de que la morena lo hubiera descubierto tan rápido.

-Entonces, la próxima vez debes ser tú quien le regale camelias a Naruto-kun, ¿ne? –le propuso la mujer, mientras volvía extenderle su mano a Sasuke para que la tomara.

Mikoto soltó una risilla, al ver que el niño rechazaba su diestra con la cabeza, con tal de seguir cargando con cuidado su preciado tesoro.

-¡Sí! ¡Yo también le regalare flores! –contestó en cambio el Uchiha, consiguiendo una aprobadora sonrisa por parte de su madre.

Porque a los ojos de Sasuke era cierto, Naruto no sólo era lindo, también era un encanto como decía las camelias rojas. Si lo que su madre le explicaba era cierto, entonces la próxima vez que se vieran no le daría simplemente una flor, quizás, si reunía el valor suficiente y hacia a un lado su vergüenza, podría también besar su mejilla morena.

**FIN**

* * *

(1) Menko generalmente es un juego para niños en Japón. Las piezas, llamadas menko precisamente, llevan figuras en una cara. Los dibujos son de héroes populares entre los niños (samurais, famosos deportistas, héroes de cómics, etc). Los ganadores retienen los menko de sus oponentes, son como los tazos en México.

(2) Sí, me he inventado el nombre la mamá de Ino. ¡Quémenme con fuego y arrójenme al río! Dx OK, no ._. Pero esta madre que me he inventado para Ino (que aclaro de paso la rubia me cae muy bien) me agrada, está loca x3 Y es fujoshi, se le nota x3

**No se olviden de buscar la página de facebook del Festival Literario SasuNaru, que todavía sigue en curso y creo que hay planes de alargarlo hasta terminar el mes de Octubre, no sé luego les confirmo, pero mientras tanto no dejen de leer los fanfics que se están subiendo y votar por sus favoritos :3****  
**

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.**_


End file.
